My Precious One
by catycat010
Summary: PreHogwarts oneshot, songfic to Celine Dion's song. Harry is scared and all alone, but then he remembers her voice, and doesn't feel so alone anymore. Mentions of child abuse.


**My Precious One**

(A/N: This is written for "My Precious One" by Celine Dion. I don't own the song or any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in the story. This is set in about 1988 or 1989, when Harry is 8 years old. Mentions of child abuse.)

The door slammed, and the small child scrambled as far back into the corner of the closet as possible. That had been one of his worst beatings ever, and he felt so… heavy and tired. As if he would fall into an eternal slumber at any moment.

Painfully crawling towards his small mattress, which served as his bed, the child collapsed onto it, and pressed his hands to his eyes, refusing to cry. Crying always made it worse, he had learned that early on. He pulled the ratty, moth-eaten blanket up around his shoulders, not caring that he was still bleeding over it. A shiver of pain and fear ran up and down the eight-year old's spine, causing him to bite down on his gasp of pain at the involuntary movement, his emerald green eyes wide with fear and pain.

He tried to stay awake, because he knew if he wasn't awake when his Aunt woke him next, he would be in even more trouble. She'd yell at him for the blood everywhere anyway, so it was best to not make it worse, or he might not make it through the next time. However, his eyelids grew heavy, seeking sleep and the comfort it could bring. If he fell asleep, maybe he wouldn't wake up, and would go to be with his parents.

Why didn't his Aunt and Uncle love him? Did his parents feel the same way? Is that why he was still alive, while his parents were dead, now for seven long years? What was wrong with him? What was so bad about him? Why did no one love him?

He was so scared, and longed for his parents, as any child does when they are scared or in pain, both of which the small boy was feeling right now. As his eyelids dropped again, he remembered a soft voice, so full of love- for him. Singing to him softly. Singing him a lullaby, to lull him to sleep.

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, its time to go to bed_

He felt so tired, but the voice was calling to him, calming him. Sleep sounded so

good right now, since in sleep, he could forget his injuries, the angry voices, and the hate. In sleep, he could still see his parents.

_Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms._

He could hear her better now, like she was holding him, as she had when he was still a baby. Singing softly to him, the music box playing softly in the background. Hearing his mother's voice brought more tears to his eyes, and he wondered why she had left him all alone. He was scared, and he wanted his parents. Where were they?

_My precious one my darling one don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

Hearing her voice brought comfort from the pain, and he laid his head down on his single, flat pillow, feeling calmer now than he had for a long time.

_Just lie your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep_

His eyes fluttered closed, and he fell into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the sound of his Mother's voice. Just as he fell asleep completely, he thought he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek, just as his Mother would kiss him when he fell asleep. The song playing softly in his head continued on, and they gave him peaceful dreams, of his parents, rather than the nightmares he would normally have of his relatives.

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings.  
That's when the stars will touch the face of God...  
And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep._

Since the small child had already fallen asleep, he did not see the shadowy figure sitting next to his bed, the ghostly image of his mother, comforting him as she had when she had still been alive. Pearly tears fell down her cheeks as she watched her child sleep, and she gave him a quiet promise that she would never leave his heart, and that she would always watch over him, her love for him forever comforting him.

Kissing his forehead softly then fading away, Lily Potter promised her son, "Sleep, my precious one. You're safe."


End file.
